Yūki Terumi
|-|Yūki Terumi= |-|Susano'o= |-|Ghost Form= Summary The man only known as Yūki Terumi (ユウキ＝テルミ) is the true main antagonist of the BlazBlue series and a former member of the Six Heroes alongside Hakumen, Valkenhayn, Nine, Jubei and Trinity Glassfille, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. He is also the founder of both the Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven, often manipulating both sides to reach his goals. In Centralfiction, Terumi's true self is revealed to be the god Takehaya Susano'o, whose true, original form is the Susano'o Unit. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B, higher '''when hated/feared | At least '''Low 5-B, higher when hated/feared, 2-A with Hax Name: Yūki Terumi, Takehaya Susano'o no Mikoto Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Has lived through 72,500 years worth of time loops, and his soul has existed before and is responsible for the Prime Field War, which resulted in the reconstruction of the world by the Origin and the resulting time loops that followed. Classification: Sankishin, God of Destruction, Spirit, One of the Six Heroes Power and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8; Observers can't die by conventional means. Can feed on hatred in order to live, and is stated to have his existence too deep in the world), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Lacks the need for sustenance due to being a soul), Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Magic and Ars Magus User, Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Regeneration (High-Godly; He has regenerated from Doomsday during the Prime Field War), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Teleportation (via this), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Subjective Reality, Power Suppression, Spatial Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Duplication, Creation, Information Analysis, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Can create Phenomena Interventions due to being an Observer), Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Chain Manipulation (Via Ouroboros), Invisibility (Can make himself be undetectable by others unless they can sense him), Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Gave Meifang massive boost of power and abilities. Gave Meifang ability to create phantom field and ability to create fangs of the black beast similar to Ragna. Mai felt pain and sadness by just being in the pocket dimension), Perception Manipulation (Can mess with his opponents' perception by being close), Power Nullification (Was capable of nullifying the Azure with his Blue Grimoire), Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, and Healing Negation (Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Regeneration Negation (Up to High Godly from Hihiirokane, [https://gyazo.com/ae4b7e105bef78e3946c168f54ee2490 a weapon he absorbed, which is stated numerous times to be able to kill him]), Forcefield Creation and Sealing (Capable of creating Infinite Corridors in order to seal Hakumen and Trinity to the end of time), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Dimensional Manipulation (Can close out dimensions, was even capable of sealing Rachel's dimensional portals), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Broke the fourth wall during Continuum Shift), Reactive Evolution (Can create a counter to an ability by just observing them, even if the ability he's reacting is also a reactive ability, can even adapt to distorted environments), Telepathy (Gave Noel flashbacks to her past), Death Manipulation (Absorbed Hihiirokane, an O-part which has similar properties as the Immortal Breaker, killing anyone it hits, even immortals), Memory Manipulation (Ate Jin's memories), Time Travel (Capable of traveling through the past and present), Precognition and Cosmic Awareness (Observed and was aware of every single possibility to the point that he was able to outsmart Takamagahara by finding the one point in time where they wouldn't observe him, which was a really small timeframe), Empowerment (Capable of becoming stronger by feeding on hatred), Resurrection (By Self-observation), Hacking (Hacked and seized control of Takamagahara), BFR (Ouroboros can dragpeople into the boundary), Paralysis Inducement (Was able to inflict it upon Rachel during their encounter), Non-Corporeal (He is a lifeform with no physical body, and instead just a soul), Possession (Terumi possess vessels in order to materialize), Creation (Gave Nine's soul a body), Absorption (Capable of absorbing Noel), Fusionism (Can fuse with the Susanoo Unit), Air Manipulation |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Precognition (Able to fight his perfect clone), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Subjective Reality, Power Suppression, Spatial Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Forced Duplication, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Information Analysis, Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Unaffected by Noel and Takamagahara's phenomena intervention), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with as much experience with Ars Magus as Relius, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Chaos Manipulation (Can resist the Boundary's ability to manipulate Chaos), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, shuts down anyone's perception, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Sealing (By using Self-observation), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3; Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space) and Death Manipulation (Scales from Hazama, who can tank the Immortal Breaker) |-|Susano'o= Same as before, plus Time Manipulation (Susano'o Unit can cut down time), Light Manipulation (Susano'o unit produces light), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 2 and 4), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Time Stop, Flight, Transformation, Danmaku, Clairvoyance, Technological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Has all of Central Fiction Noel's powers), Resistance to Attack Negation (Can deal permanent damage to Es) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Stronger than Ragna with the Azure Grimoire, fought The Black Beast alongside the other members of the Six Heroes), possibly higher when feared/hated by large amounts of people (Stated that in the worlds he would have created, the fear/hate the people would have for him would make him grow stronger than even The Black Beast) | Small Planet level (Should be no weaker than a full-power Hakumen, managed to beat Ragna, Jin, Noel, Izayoi and Jubei at the same with no effort of which the first stated he was stronger than Azrael after only two strikes, Izanami stated that she would have difficulty atomizing the entire planet and the moon, Terumi is more powerful in this state, having access to the full power of the Susano'o unit), possibly higher when feared/hated by large amounts of people, Multiverse level+ 'with Hax (Absorbed Noel, which in turn gives him access to the Power of the Eye). 'Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with Hakumen) | At least FTL (Could outspeed Jin, Jubei, Izayoi and Ragna) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Ragna, who can push back Take-Mikazuchi) | Class T Striking Strength: Small Planet Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Small Planet level (Can withstand blows from Hakumen and Jubei) | Small Planet level (Can withstand blows from Black Beast Ragna) Stamina: Superhuman | Infinite Range: Standard melee range normally. Unknown with his chain (Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros is stated as being on a chain of infinite length). Low Multiversal with Teleportation | Extended melee range normally, likely at least hundreds of meters to several kilometers with energy projection. Multiversal+ with Hax Standard Equipment: Many knives, and his Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros | The Susano'o Unit Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, as he was able to foil a nigh-omniscient supercomputer and is one of the brains behind the major events of virtually everything in the BlazBlue reality, such as having a hand in forming both the NOL and Sector 7 and playing both sides against each other, manipulating Trinity into freeing him from Nine's Mind Eater spell, and then killing them both, and being the one ultimately responsible for the Prime Field War, which allowed him to break free of the Susano'o Unit that at the time was binding him to the Master Unit. Weaknesses: He is arrogant to a fault, and is very quick to anger/panic if things don't go his way. He additionally loves provoking and upsetting others both in-combat and out, often leading to either his benefit or to his detriment, however he loses both his tendency to panic and playful manner while he is in the Susano'o unit. His power is dependent on the hate and fear felt towards him. As such, he will be weaker if his opponent doesn't hate/fear him, and drastically so if no one does. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As Terumi= *Terumi can perform some attacks resembling that of Hazama's. Such attacks include: **He can extend a spike of energy not unlike that of Hazama's Venom Sword. **He can perform a scooping slash similar to, but not alike Hazama's Devouring Fang. **He possesses an overhead slam resembling Hazama's Falling Fang. Mainly used by Terumi while he is in the air as a combo ender, slamming his opponent to the ground. *'Snakebite (蛇顎, ''Jagaku, lit. "Snakejaw"):' Terumi rushes forward with his hand extended, flinging the opponent into the air and then pulling them back into the ground. *'Retaliating Fang (牙穿衝, Gasenshō, lit. "Fang Piercing Stab"):' Terumi swings Ouroboros at the opponent, binding them in a coil of chains in mid-air and launching them afterwards. *'Cleaving Fang (牙鎌撃, Garengeki, lit. "Fang Sickle Strike"):' Terumi stomps a downed opponent several times, and then kicks them away. *'Agonizing Fang (墜衝牙, Tsuishōga, lit. "Falling Stabbing Fang"):' Terumi headbutts the opponent with an overhead strike, while trailed by a snake-shaped energy aura. *'Gleaming Fang (蛇境滅閃牙, Jakyō Messenga, lit. "Snake's Border Destroying Flash Fang"):' Terumi charges straight at the opponent while coated in the aura of a dark snake, when done in mid air he will dive diagonally toward the opponent. *'Divine Twin Blades (轟牙双天刃, Gōga Sōtenjin, lit. "Roaring Fang's Twin Heaven Blades"):' Terumi kicks the opponent into the air and follows it up with a rising kick trailed by two snake shaped energy auras. *'Serpent's Laceration (大蛇武錬殲, Orochi Burensen, lit. "Serpent's Martial Tempering Massacre"):' Terumi kicks his opponent down and stomps them multiple times, then finishes with a backward kick trailed by a snake shaped aura. The alternate version of this attack has him stomp once to grind his foot on the opponent's head, and then following it up with the kick. *'Venomous Bite (皇蛇懺牢牙, Ōja Zanrōga, lit. "Imperial Snake's Repenting Fang Poison"):' Terumi walks forward while swinging Ouroboros. If the opponent attacks him, he will jump over them and slash them with Ouroboros' coils, crushing them and inflicting massive damage. *'Serpent's Cursed Sting (蛇縛封焉塵, Jabaku Fūenjin, lit. "Snake's Binding Dust Seal"):' Terumi slashes his opponent with Ouroboros' hook, then grabs them with both of his hands to inject his energy into the ensnared foe, draining their power as a result. After doing so, he will release the opponent, kicking them away or grind his foot on their head. *'Screeches of the Condemned (蛇麟煉翔牙, Jarin Renshōga, lit. "Snake's Shining Refined Soaring Fang"):' Terumi shoots two chains, either straight ahead or at an angle. If he ensnares the opponent, he will follow that by launching them into the air, kicking and slashing them several times, and finishing with a diving attack while wrapped in the aura of a massive snake. *'Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk (神帰り・大蛇斬頭烈封餓, Kamigaeri: Orochizantō Reppūga, lit. "God's Return: Serpent's Beheading Violent Hunger Seal"):' Terumi throws two chains of Ouroboros to trap the opponent, creating a red portal and binding them. Terumi then opens a portal and assaults them with dozens of energy snakes. He then transforms into the "Black Susanoo", and finishes them with a single mighty slash from his dark blade. |-|As Susano'o= *'Sundering Claws (薙ギ裂ク・狂爪, Nagisaku: Kyōsō, lit. "Tearing Down: Mad Claw"):' Susano'o dashes forward headfirst to butt the opponent. He can follow this move up by slashing his opponent with his claw. *'Towering Flame (灼キ噴ク・楼焔, Yakifuku: Rōen, lit. "Miraculous Emitting: Towering Flame"):' Susano'o punches the ground, erupting spikes of glowing green energy around him. *'Megalith (散リ殺グ・礫巌, Chirisogu: Rekigan, lit. "Scattering Off: Small Rock"):' Susano'o kicks up a burst of dark energy, breaking the ground itself as a result. *'Hunter's Fang (狩リ絶ツ・襲牙, Karitatsu: Shūga, lit. "Hunting Off: Assault Fang"):' Susano'o performs a spinning flip jump surrounded by his energy, knocking the opponent downward and then bouncing them. He can follow this move with a rising pillar of dark energy. *'Dancing Dual Kick (這イ舞ウ・双脚, Haimau: Sōkyaku, lit. "Crawling Dance: Twin Leg"):' Susano'o rips up the ground as he dashes into his opponent, then kicks them into the air while accompanied by a rising pillar of his dark energy. *'Inevitable Calamity (圧シ焼ク・惨禍, Oshiyaku: Zanka, lit. "Oshiyaku: Zanka"):' Susano'o discharges dark electricity from his hands. The electricity created can also absorb incoming projectiles. *'Splintering Thrust (衝キ刺ス・絶掌, Tsukisasu: Zesshō, lit. "Thrusting: Suppressing Palm"):' Susano'o charges at his opponent. If he grabs them, he will then dash to and slam them against the wall, erupting a dark green smog. *'Blade of Judgement (断チ斬ル・閃刃, Tachikiru: Senjin, lit. "Severing: Flashing Blade"):' Susano'o forms a long dark blade, then swings it at his opponent. *'Liberating Dagger (解キ放ツ・魔葬ノ凶刃, Tokihanatsu: Masō no Kyōjin, lit. "Releasing: Dagger of Demon Burial"):' Susano'o forms a larger, more powerful version of his Blade of Judgement, striking his opponent with one mighty slash. *'Strike of the Possessed God (討チ狂ウ・鬼神ノ殲撃, Uchikurū: Kishin no Sengeki, lit. "Mad Conquering: Massacre of the Fierce God"):' Susano'o performs a series of all his useable special attacks, and finishes in a massive energy beam from his mouth. *'Collapsing Resentment (哭キ穿ツ・崩落ノ怨嗟, Nakiugatsu: Hōraku no Ensa, lit. "Weeping Drill: Collapsing Resentment"):' Susano'o roars, sending waves of dark energy around him. This allows him use of all of his attacks, but does not enhance them beyond that. *'Roar of the Mad King (狂王ノ咆哮・大蛇滅殺, Kyoō no Hōkō: Orochi Messatsu, lit. "Roar of the Mad King: The Serpent's Annihilation"):' Susano'o grabs his opponent and knocks them to the ground, then strikes them aside. He then shapes a blade of dark energy, forming waves that radiate outward. He then performs a downward slash, causing increasing amounts of dark waves to envelop the landscape. The attack ends with the opponent erased from existence, the entire battlefield devastated, and with Susano'o standing with his blade triumphant. *'Time Killer:' Susano'o focuses his energy, then delivers a single blow: should it land, all of the time that the victim possesses, has possessed, or ever will possess, in this timeline and in all others, is immediately destroyed, effectively deleting a being from reality entirely. '''Key:' Base | Susano'o Gallery Others Notable Victories: Ban Midou (GetBackers) Ban's profile (Both were at their peaks and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: John Taylor (Greenverse) Taylor's profile (Both were at base and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Soul Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chain Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Revived Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Negation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fusionism Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Pain Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Hackers Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Death Users